Trust
by MedicEngieFire
Summary: A Team Fortress 2 Story about the Medic's lack of trust after an incident with the blu Spy. There's a tiny bit of violence cause it's team fortress and it's a little funny:) Always remember: never trust a spy


Trust

Chapter One  
The Medic sat in the darkened room on the lumpy red chair. "Why don't you trust anyone anymore Medic, come on, you can tell me." Engineer put an understanding hand on his shoulder. They were in Engineer's workshop and ever since Medic came back severely battle-scarred Engineer wanted to find out what happened. Medic sighed and showed his face, a huge unhealed bruise under his left eye "Okay fine. I'll tell you."

The Medic was ready for the Teufort battle. He ran out the battlements to the blu base. The blu Heavy stood on the bridge, blocking his way. He had been on a massive killing streak all battle and any red who passed by was guaranteed to die. The Medic knew the bridge wouldn't be safe to cross, so the brave Medic leaped into the water, missing the Heavy. But the Heavy wasn't a man who would show mercy. He dived after him, his bullets piercing the Medic's side. He was already bleeding and he decided to outsmart the Heavy. He would have to play dead. He thrust himself underwater, not daring to breathe. Soon he couldn't hold his breath. Drowning was a terrible feeling- it was like you were in the hands of death. His vision blurred red, heart pounding. Heavy looked his way.

The Heavy wasn't looking at the Medic, he was actually looking at the red sewers, and soon he was gone. The Medic finally gasped for air. His side had a bullet wound and he felt a cold dying feeling from the near-drowning experience. He threw up seawater and tried to wrap gauze around the wound. Carefully, he walked into the blu sewers. He saw health, what he needed desperately.

Chapter Two  
The Medic ran towards the health, and so did the dying blu Scout. The Scout pushed the Medic over, but the Medic tackled him and they both fell to the cold, hard ground. Scout punched him in the nose and it immediately gushed blood. Medic grabbed the boy by the ankles, dragging him away from the health. His hand nearly touched the case before The Medic stabbed the saw clean through his back. The boy threw up blood and he clutched his bleeding stomach. The Medic stabbed him again. Scout's two halves fell to the ground, his guts dangling from his stomach. The Medic sat, his back against the wall and he vomited and cried all at once. This battle was showing his dark side, and he didn't like it. All he wished was for this to end. For him to finally-just once see light. He wished he could show his good side. But poor Medic knew he would always be in the darkness.

The Medic wiped the tears from his eyes. He needed to be strong. Slowly he swam through the murky water and up the staircase to the blu base. The Medic crept carefully, not wanting an armed blu to kill him. He was this far, no turning back now. That's when he smelled a foul smoke smell. It circled him and he started to cough uncontrollably. It was thick and it surrounded him. That's when a voice whispered in his ear, and an invisible hand went on his shoulder, "hello."

The Medic jumped and swung his saw. "Missed me." a figure started to take form. The blu Spy, his mask concealing his face, blood staining his suit, and smoke leaving his cigarette.

Chapter Three  
"Don't worry, I'll help you." a goofy smile came to his face. "People don't usually trust spies, but you can trust me." the Medic wanted to do anything but trust him. "Come on, I never wanted to kill you guys, we could be friends.." Spy begged. "I can't trust you." The Medic said, frowning. "Okay then, die. See if I care. But I could be a LOT of help." he turned on the heel of his fancy shoes. "I know how you trick people. One minute you're Mr. nice guy, the next you have a knife up to the throat of the person who trusted you." The Medic said. "Fine, take my gun. How can I kill you now?" Spy threw The Medic his revolver. The Medic sadly forgot about Spy's knife. "I guess I'll trust you.." The Medic said, scratching his head. "Good answer, just what I wanted to hear."

The Medic knew Spy was trouble, but he couldn't make it back alive without help. It was either him or nothing. Spy was known for turning on people at any moment, so The Medic was sure to keep his temper under control. As tricky as a character Spy was, The Medic guessed he could be help if he wanted to be. "Follow me, I know a safe route." he headed out the door. "I don't trust you." Spy's face grew a snarl. "We should go the water route." The Medic suggested. "We go MY way or consequences will follow." Spy's voice became loud. "No thanks." The Medic said smiling. With that Spy smacked The Medic across the face. A bruise was forming as The Medic put a hand to the gushing wound. The teary-eyed Medic backed away from the Spy, his heel on the edge of the stairway to the sewer. The Spy walked up to him, his nose practically touching Medic's and he gave him a huge shove. The Medic flew down the stairs, his head hitting every step. He lie flat on his back, feeling warm blood drip down the side of his head. "Do it again…PLEASE." the Spy howled with laughter. The Medic's face turned red with rage, the Spy was going to pay for this. More blood dripped as he blacked out.

Chapter Four  
The Medic's eyes opened and he found himself slung over the Spy's shoulder. "Put me down!" he roared, kicking the Spy with all his might. "Fine." he dropped The Medic hard on the ground. The Medic took off his glasses and wiped a tear of pain out of his eyes. He tried to run away, but the Spy's wrist caught his leg. "If you leave, he dies." that's when The Medic noticed Heavy on the ground. "So, what'll it be?" The Medic walked back over to the Spy. "You are a sick person, you are weak, blinded by power." The Medic cried. "Let's fight to the death. Then we'll really see who's weak." the Spy wielded his knife. "Never." The Medic yelled. "Okay.." the Spy grabbed Heavy and put his knife to his throat. "Wait- I" The Medic couldn't finish. The Spy slashed the knife through Heavy's throat. Tears welled up in The Medic's eyes. He took his saw. "Challenge accepted."

The Medic walked along the grassy battlefield, surrounded by smoke across from the Spy. He had a huge bloody bruise under his left eye, had a limp and a cold, dying feeling in his chest that made him want to vomit. "So you came this far, too bad you have to die now." the Spy laughed, approaching with his knife. The Medic replied by vomiting all over the Spy. "So you like to play games. So do I." the Spy threw away his knife and started to strangle the Medic, his hands wrapped around his neck like iron. The Medic stabbed him hard with his saw just as he blacked out.

The Medic awoke, lying next to a dead Spy in the middle of the field. His breathing was raspy and lifeless. "M-Medic!" he cried with no strength. "MEDIC!" he gave up and slowly gathered his bloody saw and gun. The Medic slowly crawled to safety. Hours passed by and soon he reached Teufort. He thrust himself forward, the rough ground slicing open his hands and knees. Soon he was at the front of the red base. "HELP!" he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. The Engineer ran out and he crouched beside the Medic. "What's wrong? What happened? We need to get you healed!" all the Medic said in reply was "Never trust a Spy."

THE END!


End file.
